


Cheering Would be Nice Too

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01 The Freshman, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was fanfare.</p></blockquote>





	Cheering Would be Nice Too

"I think I can fix that for you, Buff, if you want."

She picked up the broken Class Protector award and smiled at Xander. "Something like this would have meant the world to me when I first became the slayer. I lost all my friends, I was kicked out of school, my parents split up...knowing that people appreciated what I did would have made it so much easier."

"I get it. But now, doing what you do is enough."

"Are you kidding me? I earned this thing. Not only do I want it fixed, I want it even sparklier."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was fanfare.


End file.
